


The Truth About Friendship

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4 hw friendship, Angst, Bayley just wants to hug people, Becky is on a downward spiral, Becky needs a hug, Broken Friendship, Charlotte needs a hug, Gen, OT4: 4hw, brotp: Charlynch, sasha just wants to snap Becky out of it by force if necessary, they need to hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Based on the prompt:Person A: “You don’t know when to stop.”Person B: “That’s not true. I know exactly when I should stop, and then I don’t.”Becky doesn't know when to stop, and Charlotte/Bayley/Sasha are doing their best to hang on for dear life to Becky. Becky is stubborn, Charlotte is just tired, Bayley is fed up, and Sasha has no time for anybody's crap. Can anybody break Becky out of her downward spiral, before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte’s grip was so tight on the steering wheel, she honestly thought she might scream from the pressure. She had been called to bail Becky out of jail, her best friend seemed to be spiraling out of control lately, and it hurt Charlotte to see her like that. It was the third time that month, that Charlotte had made her way down to the facility.

 

“You didn’t have to come you know,” Becky mumbled quietly from the passenger seat. Though she was now painfully sober, the smell of spill alcohol clung to her clothes. She wasn't sure why Charlotte was the one who kept showing up, she was pretty sure she had used her one phone call to telephone Bayley.

 

“I couldn’t leave you in jail, though believe me I was tempted,” Charlotte said, unable to look at her best friend for fear of actually breaking down. Becky going off the rails was triggering old memories in Charlotte and she didn’t want to think about them. 

 

Becky shifted in her seat, leaning her head against the cold window. “Why did you come then? I am sure Andrade wasn’t happy about you leaving in the middle of the night to come to get me. Besides, I am pretty sure I called Bayley.” Becky’s words were like salt in a wound, grating on Charlotte’s already wounded heart. 

 

“Don’t bring him into this Becky. You said you were fine with me dating him.” Charlotte warned, her tone taking on a cold edge. "And yes, you did call Bayley but considering she lives in a different state it's hard for her to come to get you isn't it?"

 

Becky sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair in frustration. She was happy for Charlotte, she truly wanted the best for her friend, but it felt like the best for Charlotte often came at her expense. "Bayley would have come, she's good like that. Maybe she would have brought Sasha and then it'd have been a party."

 

“You don’t know when to stop,” Charlotte commented, letting out a bitter laugh. “The alcohol, the partying. It’s like you’ve forgotten where Becky Lynch ends and Rebecca Quin begins.” 

 

“That’s not true. I know exactly when I should stop, and then I don’t.” Becky said folding her arms over her chest. She couldn’t stand Charlotte’s holier-than-thou routine. 

 

"We are worried about you, everybody is Becks. You're so caught up in your head and blinded to the fact that we all care. When was the last time you even talked to Finn?"

 

Becky's eyes narrowed at the mention of Finn. "Don't bring Finn into this, if you don't want me to bring Andrade into it." If she wasn't completely sober before, she was now.

 

Charlotte pulled the car over and pinned her friend with a stare. “Just stop it! You’re being reckless and you’re going to get yourself killed. Those people you’re surrounding yourself with are going to get you killed, but you can’t see it because they’re all sucking up to you. They don’t know you, Becky, not like I do!”

 

Becky flinched, wanting nothing more than to flee the conversation. She knew Charlotte was right, but her pride was keeping her from admitting it. “I don’t think anybody really knows me anymore Charlie.”

 

“You’re impossible.” Charlotte seemed to deflate in her seat and shook her head. She couldn’t make Becky see the light, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. “The truth about friendship and our friendship, in particular, is that we call each other out when it is needed. Becky, I’m calling you out.” 

 

Becky met her gaze, the Irish woman’s eyes blazing with emotion. “The truth about our friendship is somebody is always giving and the other is always taking. You should go home Charlie, I can get myself home. The walk will help me clear my mind.” 

 

"Becky wait!" Charlotte said, reaching for her hand to try and stop her. "Don't do this."

 

The redhead moved out of Charlotte's reach and shook her head, clearly trying to fight against her own emotions. She didn't trust herself to speak, knowing that if she did, she'd dissolve into tears in front of Charlotte. She sniffled and unbuckled her seat belt, unable to look the blonde in the eyes.

 

Charlotte frowned, watching as Becky got out of her car. The action felt like a knife to the heart, but Charlotte no longer tried to stop her. “You know I love you, Becky, I am here for you when you’re ready to talk.” 

 

Becky gave a sad little smile and waved her off. “Love you too Charlie...I don’t need to talk, I’m good.” She then shut the door and walked off. 

 

Charlotte wasn’t about to leave Becky by herself walking along the streets, so she followed at a slow pace in her car until Becky made it home. Then with a frustrated sigh, Charlotte drove off to her own empty house. She wasn’t going to give up on Becky, or their friendship but she wasn’t sure what to do when Becky seemed so intent on destroying everything around her. Whenever Charlotte tried to put out the flames, Becky would just come through with more gasoline, it was starting to become exhausting being Becky Lynch's personal firefighter. 

 

When Charlotte’s car pulled away, Becky slid down the door of her house and buried her face in her hands. She hadn’t meant to push Charlotte away, but it was better in her opinion. It had been a long time since she been truly alone, she had forgotten who she was. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. She wanted to call Charlotte and tell her she was sorry, but she settled on calling Finn. 

 

Becky waited until she heard his voice before she let out a shaky breath. “Finn, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tell me the truth about friendship.” Becky kept the phone pressed to her ear, letting her head fall back against the door. Something had to give, and perhaps now was the time. "I really think I need some help, Finn..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley takes a crack at getting through to Becky, it goes so-so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just a short drabble, but then I wondered how the other horsewomen would react to Becky's downward spiral and so instead of one short drabble, you get three.

“How do you do it, I am genuinely curious?”

 

The question caught Becky off guard, but immediately the Irish woman put her walls up, ready to defend herself against any other question that Bayley would throw her way. Becky had been sitting in catering with her friend, listening as Bayley described winning the Elimination Chamber match. Apparently, she hadn't been paying close enough attention, because Bayley was staring at her like Becky had a third head. More than that, there was a look pity in Bayley's eyes and Becky resented it. She didn't need anybody's pity, let alone her friend's.

 

“How do I do what Bayley?" Becky asked, leaning back in her chair. She was already getting ready to put up a front with Bayley, much like she did with everybody else these days. 

 

“Pretend you are okay when you're clearly not.” Bayley was concerned, she had watched Becky go off the deep end to prove that she deserved a title. Bayley had witnessed the same thing with Sasha two years earlier, and she didn't want to see Becky go down the same path. 

 

“I’m not pretending, I am okay.” Becky insisted, putting a hand up to dismiss her friend's concern. She didn't want another lecture, not after the ones she had received from Charlotte and Finn. "I am not fake like Ronnie, I don't pretend."

 

“Yes, you do Becky. You pretend every single day. And it breaks my heart because I know you. I know you're not okay.” Bayley realized she had been enabling Becky to slip further and further away from who she actually was. 

 

Becky gritted her teeth and let out a sigh. She had talked to Finn and he had told her some hard truths, but it was hard to let go of what she felt was giving her meaning. "I feel like I am finally making progress here." 

 

"This progress that you are making, is it worth losing yourself?" Bayley asked kindly, trying to guide her in the right direction without Becky feeling forced into it. 

 

Becky frowned and stared at the table. "They don't take me seriously, and now they do." 

 

Bayley reached across the table for her friend's hand, giving it a tight grasp. She looked her dead in the eyes, trying to find any trace of the Becky that she used to know. "You can make them take you serious Beck, but you can't lose sight of the real you. You've been cutting people out, you don't have to isolate." 

 

"Did Charlotte tell you that?" Becky asked, getting rather defensive. She knew the blonde was concerned, but she didn't appreciate Charlotte dragging Bayley into the middle of it. 

 

"Charlotte is concerned, she has a right to be. She's your best friend, but it's not just her. I am concerned Becky, I don't know how to get through to you, but I am begging you to not shut me and the other girls out." Bayley wasn't going to force Becky into confronting all of her issues in the middle of catering. But both Finn and Charlotte requested that she at least try and get through to the Relentlass One. 

 

"You don't have to worry about me Bayley, I am fine," Becky said not ready to let Bayley past her defenses. "I am doing better than I have ever done, I am on top of the mountain. You focus on you and I'll focus on me if I have to suffer for my craft, I will."

 

"You listen to me and you listen good," Bayley finally snapped, tired of Becky's self-martyring personality. "I am going to need you to check yourself because you're going down a path I am not sure you can make it back from. You think the world is out to get you, but you're the one doing this to yourself. You got arrested again Becky and called me to come to bail you out when I am in a different state."

 

Becky huffed a little bit of anger, offended that Bayley was even trying to confront her. She didn't need Bayley trying to coddle her, she didn't need anybody. "Fine, next time I won't call you then. I'll bail myself out of jail, I am good on my own. I won't call or bother you anymore Bayley." 

 

Bayley let out a bitter laugh, just shaking her head in disbelief at how stupid her friend was being. "Do you even hear yourself, Becky, really? Do you hear half the garbage that comes out of your mouth these days or do you just talk to hear yourself?" Bayley wasn't normally this forward or blunt, but it irritated her that Becky didn't even care about the consequences of her action. 

 

"I hear myself loud and clear, it's about time that other people hear me too," Becky grumbled, before deflating when she thought about how wounded Charlotte had looked in the car. Becky realized that she was hurting her closest friends and she didn't want to do that. "Look I'm going to try to do my best to stay out of trouble. I'll do better, don't worry about me okay." Becky said, trying to appease the hugger and get her to relax. 

 

Bayley pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to rein in her own emotions. It wouldn't do either of them any good to cause a scene in catering. "Look get yourself together or I am calling in Sasha, and believe me you don't want that." Bayley didn't believe for one second that Becky would be able to fix things on her own, the girl was far too stubborn. Still, Bayley was going to let her friend try, she felt like she at least owed Becky the benefit of the doubt. 

 

Becky watched her friend leave, the second time in two days that she had managed to push away one of her closest friends. She let out a soft groaned and laid her head down on the edge of the table. She knew she was being reckless and she would regret it, but Becky was struggling with her impulse control. It was better to push her friends away than to drag them down with her. Finn had warned her to get her act together and Becky was trying, but it didn't seem to be working. She slammed her fist down on the table and got up, marching to the locker room. Becky wasn't even sure what she was going to do, but she needed to find some semblance of control somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha takes a crack at diffusing Becky but ends up setting her off instead. Charlotte finally gets Becky to have a heart to heart.

If Becky had thought that Bayley was bluffing about calling Sasha on her than the Irish Lass Kicker was sorely mistaken. Bayley really didn't want to do it, but if Becky wasn't listening to her or to Charlotte than it was time to call in the big guns. Sasha was the biggest gun that Bayley could think of, aside from getting management involved, and Bayley was hesitant to do that. 

 

Still, when Becky staggered into the performance center, looking worse for wear and almost two hours late, Bayley was pissed. She had done her best to cover with people who questioned Becky's absence, but Bayley had seen enough. They had a pay-per-view coming up and Bayley was beyond done with Becky's downward spiral. Bayley called her best friend's number, waiting for Sasha to pick up. She explained the situation to the Boss, not even surprised when Sasha showed up at the PC within an hour.

 

Becky had finally gotten into the ring, but her movements were sloppy. Sasha didn't even hesitate as she slid into the ring, the NXT rookies that were training with Becky and Bayley took one look at Sasha and decided that now was not the time to be in her way. Even Bayley slid out of the ring, knowing that some stuff was about to go down. 

 

It took Becky a moment to realize why everybody had vacated the ring. She locked eyes with Sasha, snorting softly. "I didn't know you were in town yet. Did Bayley call you?" Becky cast a glance to Bayley who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Of course she did, can't handle me yourself Bayley, you called Sasha?"

 

Sasha got right in Becky's face. "She's concerned about you, and honestly I don't know why. You wanna burn all your bridges than so be it, but at least Bayley cares enough to try and help you. Charlotte cares too, but you don't answer her calls anymore do you?" Sasha was not going to be as calm or as nice as the other horsewomen had been. Sasha was the type to call it as she saw it, and what she saw was Becky becoming a train wreck. 

 

"Don't bring Charlotte into it," Becky warned, her voice cracking a little bit. Out of the Four Horsewomen, they had always been sub-divided with Becky being closer to Charlotte, and Sasha being closer to Bayley. "Don't you dare..."

 

Sasha realized she had touched a nerve and smirked. "What are you going to do about it? Charlotte isn't here to bail you out." Sasha said, going for the jugular with her comment, not even pulling her punches. "You always did like riding Charlotte's coattails, but now that you're on your own, you're drowning in the deep end." 

 

Becky's eyes flashed with anger and she lashed out, taking a wild swing at Sasha. Sasha had been expecting it, Becky was more than telegraphing her moves with how angry she was. Sasha ducked under the punch and grabbed Becky's arm forcing the girl to the ground with her momentum. 

 

"Sasha wait!" Bayley hadn't expected it to come to blows, she pushed Sasha off of Becky and backed her friend up. "Please don't do this you two, it's not going to end well." Bayley pleaded, trying to be the voice of reason. 

 

Becky wasn't ready to give up yet, still heated and angry from the comment about Charlotte. She went for Sasha again, throwing a haymaker that would have made Nia Jax jealous, except her intended target moved. Her fist landed full force against Bayley's face, dropping her friend to the ground. 

 

For a second it seemed that everything in the Performance Center stopped, everybody was looking at Becky like she was a monster. Sasha was furious and shoved Becky hard, before kneeling down to check on Bayley whose nose was bleeding. 

 

"Bayley...I'm sorry." Becky knelt down to check on Bayley, but Sasha reached out and slapped the taste out of her mouth. Becky recoiled and rolled out of the ring, taking a long look at Bayley before fleeing the Performance Center. Becky hadn't meant to let her temper get the best of her, she hadn't even meant to punch Bayley. 

 

Becky got in her car and just drove for a while aimlessly, not even sure where she was going too. She just needed to get away from it all and try to process the events that had transpired. Not even realizing it, she found herself in front of Charlotte's house. Apparently, Charlotte was just getting home from shopping with Andrade, but when the blonde spotted Becky she quite unloading the groceries from the car. 

 

Becky couldn't tell what the couple was talking about, but she saw Andrade nod and resume caring in the groceries, while Charlotte walked to the car. Becky was tempted to just slam on the gas and get out of there, but the vulnerable look in Charlotte's eyes stopped her. Truth be told, Becky didn't want to hurt anybody else. 

 

Charlotte got in the car and buckled up, not even saying anything at first. Charlotte messed with the radio finding a random station, and then met Becky's gaze. "Drive." It was a simple command, but it spurred Becky into action. 

 

Hitting the gas, Becky drove for a while just needing to get as far away from everything as possible. She didn't even know why she had picked Charlotte up or why she had ended up in front of her former best friend's house anyway. 

 

Thankfully, Charlotte didn't press her at all, she just remained quiet letting Becky drive. Every so often Becky would look her way, but they didn't speak for a good while. Eventually, Becky pulled into a parking lot, and just stopped the car. 

 

"You punched Bayley in the face?" It wasn't a mean question, it had no malice, at least not in the way Charlotte posed the question. Becky still seemed to deflate in her seat, as the actions of what she had done earlier hit her. 

 

"I didn't mean to, I was going for Sasha," Becky admitted, deciding that it was in her best interest, to tell the truth. When the day had started, she didn't know she'd be in the car with Charlotte, they were hardly speaking these days anyway. 

 

Charlotte just nodded slowly, waiting for Becky to elaborate. It wasn't going to do either of them any good if Charlotte pushed the issue. 

 

"I messed up, I keep messing up Charlie, I can't seem to stop myself. My mouth keeps writing checks, my body can't cash. I am exhausted Charlie, I'm so tired." Becky rested her head against the steering wheel. She didn't even know what way was up anymore. 

 

"Why did you want to punch Sasha?" 

 

Becky grimaced and let out a sigh. "She made a comment about you, that I am always riding your coattails." Becky wasn't even sure why it bothered her so much, she had heard that statement a million times before and it hadn't drawn that reaction before. 

 

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Charlotte's lips. "So you tried to punch her for it, yet somehow you hit Bayley." 

 

"Sasha ducked out of the way." Becky shrugged, not wanting to mention the fact that Sasha had slapped her. "I just got angry because Bayley called Sasha, and then Sasha runs in guns blazing to confront me in the ring at the PC." 

 

Charlotte had learned that confront Becky that way never really paid off, it was easier to let Becky come to you when she was ready. "You owe Bayley an apology, but you already know that." 

 

Becky looked like a scolded school kid as she nodded. "Yeah, I know, I owe her one. I'll apologize to her face to face, preferably when Sasha's not around." 

 

"She's is always around, so good luck with that," Charlotte said before her expression turned more somber. "What's really going on with you Becky?" 

 

"I honestly don't even know, I just feel overwhelmed. I feel like I get passed over so much, even when I'm the champ I don't get the billboards. It's not even me being jealous, I don't feel appreciated. If I am not docile, happy-go-lucky Becky then I'm a monster." Becky was frustrated and hurting inside, all of the big emotions swirling like a hurricane. 

 

"You don't have to push me away Bex, you're one of the most selfless people I know. I don't care which one of us is on top of the mountain, as long as we put on a good show. You're being reckless though, and it terrifies me." Charlotte admitted, turning in her seat and facing Becky. 

 

Becky tugged a hand through her hair in frustration, trying to just process everything she was feeling. "I haven't been sleeping well, and then when I do manage to sleep it's for like two hours. I'm up again and out the door, doing media. It's everything I ever wanted, yet... lonely somehow." 

 

Charlotte knew exactly what Becky was talking about, she had been to the top of the mountain many times, yet it had always been Becky who kept her grounded. "You aren't so far gone that we can't fix things, Becky. You need sleep, you owe some apologies, but we can fix this if you're willing." 

 

Becky shifted her attention away from Charlotte, wondering if she could actually trust in the blonde's words. Everything in her life seemed to have spiraled beyond her control, and Becky wasn't sure she believed that it could be reigned in. 

 

"I might get fired for punching Bayley, or at least suspended for real." Becky pointed out. 

 

"Yes, you might. But you're going to take those consequences like a champ, you're going to make things right Becky. The truth about friendship is that sometimes we got to call each other out for being jerks, but we also help each other up from the ground. You're at rock bottom, but let me and Finn help you up. I'm sure Bayley and Sasha will too." Charlotte had seen far too many people lose the battle to their personal demons, her brother included. She didn't want to see Becky lose the battle either. 

 

Becky's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I am sorry, truly I am. I haven't been a very good friend lately." 

 

"No, you haven't been a good friend Bex," Charlotte admitted before she reached over and wrapped Becky in a tight hug. Becky stiffened in the embrace, reluctant to hug her back, but eventually melted into the taller girl's hug. "I still love you, Becky, you're still my best friend, and we're going to work through this. I forgive you, we just got to take it one day at a time, one minute at a time." 

 

"One minute at a time, I think I can do that. I love you too Charlie." Becky took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying. Now that she had at least admitted some of her problems to her best friend, she felt free and light again. It no longer felt like she was carrying the weight of the hold world by herself. For the first time in months, she felt hopeful. 

 

Charlotte checked her phone, before looking to her friend. "I need to get home, but maybe you could stay for dinner tonight. Andrade is making his famous soup, he's a good listener too. I'd really like for you two to get to know each other outside of work. You're my best friend, and if you're willing I think he'd be a good friend to you too." 

 

Becky gave a light laugh, wiping at her eyes. "Okay, I'll meet your boyfriend officially. If he knows any good puns or has advice on how to win back the respect of our coworkers, I could sure use it."

 

"Trust me, you'll love him. He's right up your alley, and he'll back you up with the locker room. Andrade is a good person to have on your side." Charlotte assured her, glad that Becky was willing to at least put in an effort. 

 

"I think I could use all the friends I can get," Becky said, starting the car. She had some daunting tasks ahead of her, trying to repair the relationships she had destroyed and trying to win back the respect of the locker room. Becky knew she also needed to get some help for her drinking and personal demons. She wasn't coping well with the pressure she was under, and she hoping she'd find some healthier coping habits. 

 

"It's going to be okay Becky, I got you," Charlotte promised, giving Becky a meaningful look. "You aren't alone, I'll be with you every step of the way." 

 

"Thanks, Charlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was outlining this chapter, it didn't go the way I expected. I was going to have Sasha stage an intervention with like the rest of the 4hw, Finn, Paige, anybody that Becky was close too. Instead Becky just kind of gravitated to finding Charlotte, and that's how the story went. It all just flowed like that. 
> 
> It started with Charlotte and Becky, and I felt like it should end that way. It wasn't supposed to be more than a drabble, and yet here we are. I may even be tempted to write an actual story with Becky working her way back into everybody's good graces. For now, however, the story is finished. 
> 
> Becky and Charlotte have made up, and Becky is going to finally get the help she deserves. I think we can all use a friend that calls us out when we're in the wrong. A friend who doesn't judge us, but gently guides and helps us back into the light.
> 
> For anybody reading this, just know that no matter what you're facing, you're not alone. It's never too late to turn your life around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the angsty little story. I saw the prompt and immediately thought of Charlotte and Becky's friendship in the ring, them constantly pushing and hurting each other. It kind of reminds me of the song 'Love the way you lie.'


End file.
